Nura Gakuen
by Zhane17
Summary: "H-hello! I'm Oikawa Tsurara, 15 years old. Please take care of me!" A long eerie silence soon follows my brief introduction. Every eye is staring at me; some are bored, some are amused, some don't care at all. Then a loud masculine voice breaks the silence, "You're very ugly." With a sneer, his boisterous laugh fills the room, followed by those of the other students. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: NuraMago's not mine.**

_Special thanks to _**Silvergoldmoonlight**_ for beta-reading! _:D

**Prologue**

_This is it, Tsurara. You know you can do this. You've done this many times._

I gulp down the lump in my throat that I never knew I've had for a while now. My sweaty palms are trembling so uncontrollably that, at any moment, my leather blue bag could've fallen. My amber irises are darting here and there as I listen to my teacher's muffled voice behind the sliding door.

I finally let my gaze lock onto the silhouette of my teacher behind the screen coming towards the sliding door. My heart beats rapidly every time I hear his footsteps get louder from the other side. _Calm down Tsurara! It's not like they'll shoot you if you make any mistakes._

"Please come in," I revert back to reality when I hear my teacher's unpleased voice, his brown orbs staring intently at me. If looks can kill, I'm probably dead already. What's with his creepy eyes? Is this normal?

I decide to break the staring contest by nodding before coming inside. My eyes look, not daring to gaze at my from-now-on classmates. _They're staring at me, I can feel it. I feel naked, please stop staring at me!_Once I'm sure I'm in the centre, I force myself to smile, which doesn't end up nicely.

"H-hello! I'm Oikawa Tsurara, 15 years old. Please take care of me!"

A long eerie silence soon follows my brief introduction. Every eye is staring at me; some are bored, some are amused, some don't care at all.

Then a loud masculine voice breaks the silence, "You're very ugly." With a sneer, his boisterous laugh fills the room, followed by those of the other students.

_What the heck?!_


	2. Chapter 1

**• Chapter 1 •**

A faint groan left my lips when the commercial of the prestigious school replayed for the tenth time this day. Getting bored at the recurring commercial, I turned the T.V. off, an annoyed expression on my face.

_Why do I need to go to Tokyo anyway?_

_**Flashback**_

It was seven in the morning when I saw my mom in the living room, talking on the phone. Mom didn't notice that I was there yet, so I sat on the sofa, a novel in hand. After some time, I got tired of reading and decided to just lie on the sofa and do nothing. Well, not until I heard the six most terrible words I ever heard in my life, coming from the mouth of my beloved mother.

_"Oh, sure. I'm sending Tsurara there." _

At first, I'm fine with it, since I thought Mom's only giving me an errand. Boy, how wrong I was.

After a few more minutes, I heard my mom hang up the phone. I sat up and was about to ask her about the errand when she suddenly sat beside me, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Tsurara you're going to Tokyo! Like, how awesome is that!?" She cried, an ear-to-ear smile, plastered on her face.

"Oh," then it hit me. "Wait, what!?"

"You're going to Tokyo!" She repeated, this time even louder.

"I heard you, okay? And no way in hell!" I bolted upright with my hands on my hips. My eyes narrowed into tiny slits accompanied by a deep scowl etched on my face.

_Seriously? Why do I need to go there? Fine, I dreamed of going to Tokyo ever since I was a toddler. With my mom. I can't leave her here. But that's after I finish high school! Heck, I'm only in junior high!_

I gave my Mom a fake laugh, then with a rather harsh tone, said, "Mom, where'd you even get that idea? There is no way in hell I'm going to Tokyo. I'll only go there after I finish high school."

After a while, mom got tired of sitting, with a tch, she stood up. I didn't know if mom will take this as a compliment, but she's only one inch taller than me. Okay, maybe not a compliment, but it is on my side.

"Tsurara, do you even know what you're talking about? In Tokyo, you can have a better life!" She said, exasperated, gesturing her hands wildly.

I rolled my eyes. _So what? A better life or not, human will die anyway. _I thought negatively.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from talking back. Even though Mom's kind of annoying, she's still my mother and I respect her.

"But Mom, I promised Rinko that we will both graduate high school." I convinced, looking right through her eyes.

Rinko, she's my best friend. She transferred to the same school as me when I was six. Because of her weird fetish towards snakes, she was often teased and bullied, well, not after I defended her. We became instant friends after that fateful day. Rinko stuck with me after that, going to the same grade school and high school I was in. I also often brought her here so Mom knows about her.

Mom scoffed, "What are you two? Twins in a different womb?" _Well, yeah, that's half true. _"No." I answered truthfully, losing hope of winning this little argument with my mother.

I hunched my back, a pout replacing my scowl, my eyes already back to their huge, round shape.

"Then good, you're going to Tokyo this coming Sunday, no buts!"

_**End of Flashback**_

Tomorrow's Sunday. Just great. Mom left to work shortly after our argument, leaving a letter on the table and some leftover food. Mom wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning because of work so she left a letter on the table. She said she would try to escort me to the train station, for we might not see each other in a while.

Key word: _Try_.

I haven't touched the letter yet due to my rather childish stubborness. I was still mad at mom so I musn't touch it, no less, read it. Yep. That's a _musn't_.

But really, why do I need to go to Tokyo? And who was mom talking to on the phone?

My forehead creased as I sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day, completely upset at the sudden (and unwanted) turn of events.

•••


	3. Chapter 2

**• Chapter 2 •**

It was cloudy when I got outside, which was, by the way, a good thing, since sunny days and rainy days were not my thing. I was wearing a simple yellow vest with short sleeves over a plain white long sleeve, a blue mini-skirt, white high-socks, plain black sandals, and my usual white scarf was draped around my neck and shoulder.

It was past ten already and there was still no sign of Rinko. My mom said she couldn't escort me due to her work, so Rinko would be her substitute instead, not that I minded. But Rinko was already fifteen minutes late or so that was what my wrist-watch said, since I don't trust the digital time on my cell phone. I was currently in front of their house with my luggage beside me.

Rinko was not rich, but she was not poor either, she was somewhere like us; commoners, with common boring lives. Rinko and her parents' house was a simple two-floored house with a terrace in the middle. Beside their house was the famous cherry blossom tree and since April was almost over, the blooming of the cherry blossom tree was obviously over too.

I reverted back to reality when I heard a faint slam which obviously belonged to my best friend's door. My lips tilted up when I saw my best friend clad in casual clothes. That rarely happened: since Rinko was a shy little girl, she usually wore long sleeves accompanied by long skirts and high socks – actually, anything that would cover her skin. Even her hair almost hid her face. This time, though, she was wearing a fuchsia-colored blouse with sleeves above her elbow and huge emboldened black fonts that said **I LOVE JAPAN **were printed on it. Her jet black leggings reached below her kneecap. Her bangs were pinned to the side of a small white and pink pin, and she was carrying a pink shoulder bag that looked like a customized pig and finally, she' was wearing pink sandals.

"Going anywhere, Rinko?" I teased playfully, pinching her now scarlet cheeks due to embarrassment.

"N-no. My mother forced me to wear this, since she thought, I-I would be meeting a boy,"

"Oh, so I'm the boy?"

"N-no! Mom wouldn't let me finish my sentence," She said, stuttering at that. Even though we'd known each other for decades, her stuttering had never been banished - I think she was born to stutter. That wasn't an insult, by the way.

"Should we go now?" I asked, grabbing some of my luggage while Rinko took my other luggage. She gave me a brief nod as a reply. And there, off we went!

•

_Dear Tsurara,_

_I'm truly sorry that I can't escort you to the station. Something's come up, and it's really important. I asked Rinko to escort you instead, which I __don't suppose you mind, she's your best friend after all._

_Once you arrive in Tokyo, you will meet a raven haired man in a pinstriped, indigo business suit. He's named Kurotabo, by the way. He will bring you to the Nuragumi where you will be living, starting tomorrow_. _There you will meet a long, wavy-haired brunette with large breasts, damn that Kejoro. She will stroll with you to your new house, oh and before that, don't forget to meet the old geezer. You'll know him once you get there._

_Be a good girl, and always remember this: Steal the lips of Nurarihyon's grandson._

_I will love you always, Tsurara. I'll miss you. Take care. By the way, I'll visit there every once in a while, don't forget to message me!_

_Love, Mom_

I sighed as I noticed mom's derogatory side comments that had nothing to do with me. But what the heck did she write about stealing the lips of Nurarihyon's grandson? Who was Nurarihyon anyway? Is he the old geezer Mom was telling me to meet?

I sighed for the second time and decided to just relax and admire the beauty I was seeing through the window of the train. Rinko, after escorting me to the station, left shortly due to the attention she's getting. Rinko was a beautiful woman with beautiful curves, and considering that her outfit's complementing her beauty just made the girl more bashful.

Realizing that the ride would take about two hours, I decided to grab my cell phone and earphones in my handbag to at least entertain myself. I slowly put both of my earphones on my earlobe. I opened my android phone and clicked a few tabs till I finally got to the music library and then I immediately clicked the song, _Departure_ by my favorite band - Katate SIZE, and let myself get carried away by the song.

•

The weather here in Tokyo was a complete contrast to the beautiful weather back in Kyoto. I watched droplets of water collide with the cold concrete ground, making it wet. Millions, or maybe even more, soon followed the few droplets, making the concrete ground fully wet. Fortunately, before the gray clouds could even dominate the azure sky, I found a small cafe near the station where I decided to stay for a minute while I waited for the so-called-Kurotabo.

Should I go outside? I mean, he might be waiting for me outside, and Mom had not told me where to meet him, specifically. She just said I would meet a raven haired man in a pinstriped, indigo business suit once I arrived here. I looked beneath myself and started slicing the strawberry shortcake I've ordered. I could easily determine the difference between Kyoto and Tokyo's shortcake; Kyoto's was sweeter, while Tokyo's had more strawberry. I just love eating strawberry shortcakes.

I heard a loud cough beside me and noticed a man, in a pinstriped, indigo business suit with long raven hair, standing still. He looks like a noble, especially with his formal attire that was totally standing out and his aura. Did he know that ladies' were staring at him with a heart in their eyes? I mean, he's attractive okay. If not for the weird stare he's giving me and the way he stood akwardly in front of my table then I'd surely do the same as those girls.

"What's your name?" He asked in a formal voice. I gave him a quizzical look, before retorting, "Who are you?" He stared at me with wide-eyes, probably because of my terse retort. He stifled a chuckle as he took the seat across me, almost brusquely, his formal demeanor falling apart in an instant.

"You're really the daughter of Setsura! Not only did you inherit her looks, you're both annoying too!"

"Excuse me?" I gave him a fake smile, the side of my lips twitching because of annoyance. He immediately shut up when he noticed the dark aura surrounding me. He should be aware that I also inherited Mother's scary side.

"I'm Kurotabo, by the way." He reached his hand out, indicating a hand shake. I reluctantly shook his hand, all the while gripping it because of what he said a few seconds ago. Our handshake didn't last long, for he quickly withdrew his hand, his hand twitching when he did that.

"Oikawa Tsurara," I said curtly, finishing my strawberry shortcake. "Should we go now?" I asked, since there was nothing to do here and I had already finished my shortcake anyway.

"Wow, you aren't going to treat me?"

"The nerve. Of course not!" I stood up, and then grabbed my handbag and, well, other luggage. He gave me a sheepish smile before grabbing my other bags, his eyes straight ahead, ignoring the flirtatious eyes of the others that followed him as he walked.

The rain had stopped the moment Kurotabo showed up, so we didn't bother opening the umbrella he brought, which was a good thing since it would really disturb me if I shared an umbrella with this stranger.

We soon arrived at the parking lot, near the cafe. Rows of expensive cars were parked accordingly. Since I was not a car fan, I didn't adore those expensive cars that much. Something caught my eyes though, a beautiful polished crimson car. Beside it was an attractive lad with his red hoodie, slumped on his shoulder, a cancer stick in hand, a puff of smoke coming from his pouted lips. This may be weird, but despite his shoulder-length chocolate brown-hair, he looked nowhere like a girl. In fact, his hair just made him ten times more attractive. He's. . . downright _hot_.

I continued walking with my eyes following the attractive lad, he didn't seem to notice me though. That was until our eyes met—amber to cerulean—his lips tilted up to a seductive smirk, then he winked all of a sudden.

Wait. Oh my god. Did he just wink at me? Did a sizzling hot person who seemed as if he came straight out of a magazine, winked at me!? ME?!

Out of the blue, I felt my face grew hot as blush spread across my whole face. Even my ears and neck. I bet I looked like a freshly riped tomato! Damn it, why did he have to be so damn attractive?

"Tsurara?"

"Huh, eh? Wha-what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You're red. Do you have a fever?" Kurotabo inquired, about to check my temperature.

"No-no, I don't!" I dismissed quickly, slapping his hand away. Gosh, I didn't realize I was staring at that boy until Kurotabo talked to me. That was way embarrassing! Kurotabo gave me a brief nod before walking towards another beautiful white car. Unlike the other cars, which I bet, was fast, Kurotabo's car seemed to be kind of normal.

"Why, adoring my car?" I heard Kurotabo chuckle. Keeping up his _gentleman _façade, he opened the door for me. I gave him a curt thank you before entering, and please note that I regret saying that it looked normal because it looked nowhere near as normal. My jaw almost dropped.

"Wow, you seriously own this?" I asked bewildered, admiring the beautiful car.

"Nah, I was kidding. Master owns this. But he usually lets us use this, since he has more expensive cars,"

"What is this called?"

A smile graced his lips, "_Maybach Landaulet."_

"May—what?" I was pretty sure he spoke English, and I didn't quite catch it. He noticed this and laughed.

"_Maybach Landaulet_," then he quickly added as an afterthought. "Which costs $1.3 million."

"Wait. WHAT?!" My eyes widened. "1.3 MILLION!?"

He nodded plainly like it was the most normal thing in the world. What the heck!? I didn't know mom had this rich-rich friend! Goodness. With $1.3 million, I could buy hundreds of houses!

"Awesome, right? Master owns more expensive cars that cost $4 million, $3.4 million, etc," He said, this time proudly. He entered then, not before putting my luggage on the other side of the car anyway. I continued admiring the interior of the car, at the same time thinking of how my mother could possibly have a rich friend.

He chuckled at my rather childish behavior. "We're going now," He announced, before starting the engine. I smiled a bit, and then nodded. Oh, I bet his master lives in a beautiful mansion. I couldn't help but feel excited about it

_•••_

special thanks to _Silvergoldmoonlight_ for beta-reading.


	4. Chapter 3

z: there will be an occasional switch between perspectives (third person or first person) onwards, though it's still our favorite tsurara's point of view and sometimes other characters, too. but mostly tsurara.

_Italics_ \- thoughts, emphasis

**WARNING**: profanities, sexual innuendos, mention of sexual stuffs. no lemons/smut though. as much as possible i'm trying to keep it rated T. oh and OOC...

* * *

**•Chapter 3•**

If Tsurara's eyes could get any bigger, it most-likely had already fallen from its sockets.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she continued gaping at the huge gate before her—wait, no—at the incredulously humongous mansion before her. The gate was something, but the mansion was even more. And the mansion was way bigger. Bigger wasn't even the appropriate word to describe it. It's as if she was insulting it by calling it something small as _bigger_ because it was just not. It was simply humongous. She had expected a mansion, but she didn't expect anything as astonishing as this!

She was strongly against and had opposed the thought of living in Tokyo at first, (without her mother, at the very least) but the more she stared and gaped in awe at the compound before her, the more her traitorous mind made her want to stay.

To think that she's going to live in this cozy, humongous mansion from this day onwards. Honestly, it was unbelievable and dream-like, and as time flew by she couldn't help but doubt, and you couldn't blame her for that. Because who wouldn't think twice about the situation if you were just a mere average junior student hours ago when everything suddenly turned 360 degrees? It felt like a pleasant dream—one she'd admittedly and undoubtedly dream of every once in a while, and she feared that. That it was all just a dream. An illusion created by her delusional mind out of desperation of a more pleasant life.

But fortunately (or unfortunately for she was still stubborn to the fact of staying in Tokyo, all of a sudden, without her mother) everything was real. She wasn't dreaming, she wasn't imagining things. It was all real and it's right in front of her.

A cough broke her out of her stupor and she jolted, suddenly remembering she wasn't alone.

"Oh uhm..." She slowly turned to look at the man behind her.

Kurotabo stood a few meters away from the lass, staring indifferently at her before nodding, beckoning her to continue. She shifted under his gaze because honestly, she didn't have anything to say to him.

"Uh, are you sure this is your master's house?" She asked lamely and she almost cursed at herself for asking such a stupid question.

Kurotabo raised his brow, slightly amused. "Never been more sure." Then he let out a hearty chuckle, Tsurara thought he was making fun of her and gave him a look, which he disregarded.

He stalked towards her. "Well, we don't have all day." He held out his hand and gave a her a toothy grin.

"Shall we go, m'lady?"

Tsurara reluctantly placed her hand on his large one.

•

A brunet in his late teens sighed irritably, slumping his maroon hoodie on his shoulder to light up a cancer stick.

It's been hours for goodness sake! His great of a butler had yet to arrive and his patience was thinning in an incredible speed. Plus, he's been getting attention from countless of people already—most especially girls, which usually didn't bother a woman-pleaser like him, but the way they fawn and gave him a flirtatious look started to irritate him. Though there was that one girl who looked at him innocently, without any hidden intent, just plain admiration and sort. It was almost cute. If not for his growing irritation and boredom that was. They reminded him of what he was missing on for, waiting for someone as useless as his butler. _And he is my butler. And I am waiting for him. Christ._

He swore once that bastard appears he'd beat him to a pulp. And maybe, he won't put a bonus for him this upcoming payment—not that he needs a bonus, he's filthy rich as well, but not as rich as him of course. Ah, what if he just deflower that black-haired girl in braids his best friend seemed to have his eyes on for a while? She wasn't exactly his type, but it would all be worth it if he saw that bastard's shock and crest-fallen face and that would be really satisfying to say the least. Plus, he'd get to bang a girl.

"Hey Gozu!" The brunet stayed still for a few seconds before turning his head to his butler with a glare and scowl gracing his face.

"Fuck you, too." He threw the cancer-stick to the ground and stepped on it, eyes never leaving the man across him.

"Chill, fuckboy. Don't go gay on me just because you haven't touched a girl for a few minutes—", "hours.", "—plus you know I will seriously fuck you if you say that."

Gozu scrunched up his nose in disgust almost immediately. Despite knowing his friend was only joking, he couldn't help but feel greatly disturbed by it. After all, his best friend was pansexual and almost everyone turned him on, a fact that he almost forgot. He seriously needs to be extra careful with his words, especially when he's around this pan.

"Whatever, Mezu—pan person." Gozu remarked lamely, taking his maroon jacket off his shoulder.

"Just get in the car. Tired of waiting for ya', I need an energizer." A small smirk made its way to his lips. This time, it was his best friend—most known as Mezu—who scrunched up his nose. Sure, he gets turned on by anyone but unlike Gozu who fuck every girl he saw, he only did that to people he fancies.

Gozu simply ignored him and opened the door to the driver's seat, chuckling softly to himself. Mezu rolled his eyes and followed suit to the passenger's seat. Once seated, Gozu didn't bother to start idle chit chats as he started the engine and drove away.

"By the way Gozu,"

"Hm?"

"If you're even thinking of touching her... Well," Mezu paused and shrugged for effect, a smug look on his face. "I got her first so fuck off." Gozu only clicked his tongue.

•

_God freaking damn you Kuro-bastard_

The Sun had already set and was replaced by the glistening Moon that shined through the dark blue ocean. The time raging somewhere between 5 forty to 6 o'clock. Kurotabo had left her to what she guessed as the lobby, saying he'd be back in a short while and wait patiently for him. And so she did. And she regretted it.

Seated awkwardly on a soft cushion—shifting every while and then as well—Tsurara waited patiently, or rather impatiently, for the man in a pinstriped indigo suit to come back and fetch her away from this white room. It had been hours and she felt bored. She had been shifting glances at the door, wall, and floor for quite some time now—to the point where she felt like she had memorized even the tiniest, unnecessary details of it—and she let out a sigh as she realized she had never been this bored.

She was disappointed actually. So much for admiring the mansion a while ago, why wasn't there anyone—at least anyone!—to welcome her and probably tour her around the mansion? It's as if there wasn't a single soul in the house! (Although she's admittedly exaggerating since she hadn't been inside except for the lobby.)

She exhaled loudly, glaring at the tiled floor beneath her.

Then she mused. Perhaps she'd wander for a few minutes...? A little walk wouldn't hurt anyway and Kurotabo didn't seem to be back anytime soon. And even if he was back and found her gone, it was his fault. Yes, that's right. Entirely his fault for leaving a guest—no, a new tenant of the house alone and waiting. She smiled and readied herself for a quick stroll, but as if on cue, the cream painted door creaked open, revealing a brunette beauty.

Tsurara immediately went back to the seat, shocked and a bit scared, as if caught in a crime. Then she stood up again, properly this time, to face the older woman.

"You must be Oikawa-san." The brunette started, a gentle smile on her face, dismissing Tsurara's actions.

Tsurara quickly and helplessly nodded, mind jumbled because of the beauty's sudden appearance.

She giggled and brought her hand to cover her mouth, and Tsurara almost lost it. She's too refined?! "I didn't know you'd look so much like Setsura-san."

She was startled at the mention of her mom but she composed herself. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"But you're adorable and fluffy. And cuddly. Just like a child. On the other hand, Setsura-san looks mature and more feminine." She went on and the younger woman frowned. Okay, that kinda offended her. Sure, she's aware her face and eyes were a bit roundish and she's lacking a bit in the chest area, but that didn't mean she looks like a child! She's at least as tall as her mom if she recalled correctly.

The brunette seemed to notice this so she coughed. "Ahem. Well Oikawa-san, I'm Kejoro and you'll be with me for tonight." She smiled kindly at Tsurara and the girl nodded, returning a small smile. (Which she assumed, had seemed more like a cringe.)

Then she remembered her mother's letter. _Oh, so she's that Kejoro._ She thought, unconsciously staring at the brunette. She's really beautiful. And undeniably has a big...

Kejoro sweated a bit under her gaze. She coughed for the second time and opened her mouth.

"I hope you won't mind following—" The raven head felt her ears perked up at the mention of follow.

"Ah yes! Yes! Yes!—" She chirped and then realized. "—I mean no! No. no, I don't mind." Tsurara added immediately, not letting Kejoro finish. She blushed when she realized what she did. Great, going Tsurara.

She's been too desperate to leave the room. She felt, exaggeratedly so, sick of this white room after staying here for hours. She decided this would be her least favorite place in the mansion.

Kejoro only smiled at the blushing lass. She gestured for Tsurara to follow and proceeded to leave the room with Tsurara following close behind.

"Ah, that's right. Pardon Kurotabo if he suddenly left," Kejoro began, her two-inched heels making a click sound on the tiled floor. "Something's come up and he was immediately excused."

Tsurara nodded, but shortly realized she couldn't see her so she hummed in response, all the while taking in the new surroundings, delightful for a new color other than white.

"Oikawa-san, do you know why you're sent here?"

Tsurara turned her attention to the woman in front. "Yes," She uttered, looking at the tiled floor. Kejoro casted her a glance, but she immediately turned her head back. "Because I'll have a better life here, apparently." She said bitterly, her eyes narrowed as she recalled her argument with her mom.

Kejoro giggled. "Well, it's true!" She said in a chirpy voice. "More chances and opportunities here. Especially since you'll be under master's care from now on." They turned in an interjection. "Speaking of the master, you'll meet him first."

Tsurara hummed in response, suddenly curious to this master everyone seemed to be talking about. She wondered if that Nurarihyon her mother mentioned in the letter had some connection with their master.

She opened her mouth, about to ask Kejoro about this Nurarihyon, when the older woman suddenly announced their arrival.

They were in front of a huge brown door. Probably the first ever door Tsurara saw during their little walk, other than the lobby at least. Tsurara was rather surprised at the simplicity of the door, especially it was the door that's supposed to lead to their master's room.

They heard a muffled noise from the other side and the raven head assumed it was the signal for Kejoro to come in. The older woman opened the door, but Tsurara's face fell when Kejoro stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in.

"You're not coming?"

Kejoro giggled. "Of course not. Master wants to have a private talk with you." She needlessly informed, gesturing for her to come in again.

Tsurara only nodded, her heart thudding loudly. She felt . . . Nervous, all of a sudden. It had been in the back of her mind, but she had been wondering who was this 'master' everyone talked about. If he owned that Maybach Lawnlet—or whatever it was called, and other cars costing enough money for at least a trillion or so ice cream, then wouldn't that make him very powerful? Intimidating? Scary, even? How'd he even get that much money anyway. It probably would take her a lifetime to earn that much. Unless, he was doing illegal things which she hoped wasn't the case. And how did her mother even know such a powerful per—

"Oikawa-san?" Kejoro's voice broke her out of her reverie and she immediately flushed, smiling sheepishly at the older woman. She realized she had been spacing out too much for a single day (though that was probably just the second time, she supposed) with other people there to see.

"Ah yes, I'm coming. Thank you... Uhm... Kejoro-san." Tsurara fumbled, not quite used to addressing a stranger. Though Tsurara would admit she felt more comfortable around her than Kurotabo. Perhaps it's a girl thing. Though she suppose, Kejoro had generally been a great person to talk to (although she had offended Tsurara a while ago, but Tsurara dismissed that) unlike that cheeky long-haired man. Kejoro smiled kindly in return.

Tsurara turned to enter the room, her heart restless as she stepped inside.

•••


End file.
